


Lost Little Lamb

by HotfortheBlueGuy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Abuse, Demon Dean, Dubcon/Noncon, Dubious Consent, Human Castiel, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Priest Castiel, Stockholm Syndrome, Work In Progress, no plot yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotfortheBlueGuy/pseuds/HotfortheBlueGuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Milton is having a good day. That's about to change. Dean locked his eyes onto those baby blues and only one thought screamed through his head. <em><strong>Mine!</strong></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> The relationship between Dean and Cas in this fic is NOT HEALTHY!! It is abusive and manipulative. If you or someone you know is dating/seeing/married to someone who acts like Dean does in this story - GET HELP!!  
> ~~~  
> Also - The BDSM in this is NOT SSC! It is Dean being a selfish, manipulative bastard (he gets better about it eventually, but still). DO NOT try to do any of this without following proper safety guidelines. Always have a safeword, always negotiate beforehand.  
> Remember; Safe, Sane, Consensual!!  
> ~~~  
> Inspired by this gifset  
> http://thespywhospies.tumblr.com/post/48956827730/supernatural-au-priest-cas-demon-dean-where-is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a tester chapter. If people like it I'll continue, probably with longer chapters. Please tell me if you spot any mistakes!
> 
> *UPDATE* I changed it a bit, mostly just adding in some extra details. Hope you like!

It’s been a good day. Father Milton was walking back to the church in the dark, his breath making little clouds in the cold air. His arms were weighed down with grocery bags because Father Reynolds had only just realized tonight that his kitchen was bare. He didn’t mind running errands for the parish priest, though he wished for a moment that his car was running properly. The old truck had been needing a serious overhaul for a while, but auto repair had never been one of his talents. The Father shivered a little and tightened his grip, thinking about his current placement. He liked to feel useful, and the older man certainly kept him busy. _I wonder if he wants help with the sermon again,_ he thought. Father Milton was almost positive that helping to write the sermons was really for his own benefit, so that he could use the experience after he left. The town itself was small, just big enough to have a few 24-hour gas stations. He glanced at the darkened storefronts as he walked past, almost everything was closed for the night. He considered himself fortunate to be assigned here. The congregation was friendly, there was plenty of work to be done, and Father Reynolds was proving to be an invaluable source of knowledge and guidance. He was starting to feel like this might finally work.

Father Milton's eyes played over the tops of the trees across the street, where the stars were starting to peek out from behind the clouds. He began making a mental list of tasks for the next day, when he turned the corner and collided with something warm and solid. He let out a rather undignified yelp as he tried to keep his balance, clutching the bags. He did an awkward hop backwards and was saved from falling by a pair of hands gripping his jacket, pulling him upright. 

“Easy there, pal. You ok?” The voice was deep and rough, but warm as well. It made him think of car engines and honey. 

“Oh! Yes, thank you! I apologize, I -” He stopped speaking mid-sentence, because his brain had finally caught up with his eyes - and then it stopped working. The hands that were still touching his jacket were big and calloused, those were connected to leather-clad arms that practically radiated grace and strength, the arms joined with broad, solid shoulders, and finished with the kind of face that made professional models jealous. He realized suddenly that he was staring. He mentally chided himself - _stop it, Castiel! This isn‘t right, remember your vows!_ The man was saying something, asking if he was sure he was ok. Father Milton forced his attention away from green eyes and full lips, checking the grocery sacks to make certain nothing was damaged. He sucked in a few deep breaths to settle himself

"Yes, I'm all right, thank you," he said, regaining some composure. "I'm very sorry, I didn't see you. My mind was miles away." He looked up at the stranger and managed an apologetic smile. The smile he got in return made his stomach flip.

"No problem, do you need help with that stuff?", Mr. Honey-voice offered. _Oh, dear!_ That was the _last_ thing he needed! Father Milton had embarrassed himself enough for one evening, thank you!

"I've got it, thank you anyways!" Father Milton walked away quickly. He didn't want to be rude, but he desperately needed to get away from this man. He's always had certain... _tendencies_. The last time he had had this kind of reaction to another man, he was praying and confessing for weeks. He urged himself on. _Just get back to Father Reynolds, focus on something else_.

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Dean reached out to catch the man by the front of his jacket before he fell on his arse. He easily drew him back up, letting him find his balance. He asked if he was ok, and received an earful of grateful and apologetic babbling. _This one's pretty,_ he thought, admiring his mouth and jawline. Then the dark-haired man looked up. Dean locked his eyes onto those baby blues and only one thought screamed through his head. _**Mine!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first posted fic ever and I really don't know what I'm doing, so if you have any suggestions/input I'd love to hear it!


	2. Chapter 2

It was ridiculously easy for Dean to see that Mr. Blue-eyes was a little hot under the collar. _Speaking of collars,_ he thought, spotting a flash of white at his throat. _He's a **priest?** What a waste!_ If he had still had a heart, it would've been breaking. To think of this perfect pile of sexy being constrained by vows of abstinence, it was a crime against nature! _I'll show him what he's missing,_ he thought. _I'll have him begging for my cock in a week! Take him now? Hmm... Better not._ Dean decided to wait and watch for a while instead, and tried to put the priest at ease. He even offered to help carry his bags. He was tall, but still slightly smaller than Dean, with a runners body. _I can't wait to get those thighs wrapped around my hips_. He watched as the priest practically ran away, reeking of embarrassment, guilt, and arousal.

Following him proved simple, as did staying out of sight. It was obvious that the Father wasn't worried about being followed. He kept to the shadows as the priest hurried down the street. A few blocks and two turns later, he saw the church. His eyes followed the Father up the steps to a small house next to the chapel. _Now comes the waiting._ he sighed.

He was surprised when the wait proved to be less than twenty minutes. An older man saw him out and gave him a friendly pat on the arm. _Grandpa over there must be the parish priest,_ which would make his new toy the assistant pastor. Relieved of the groceries, Father Blue-eyes walked across the path to the church door and disappeared inside. It was getting pretty late, the church was probably empty. He hoped it was, anyway. This was going to be so much more fun with just the two of them, no distractions. Dean took a minute to plan his approach, then huffed and rolled his eyes. _I'll wing it_. He was slightly annoyed with himself for acting like he gave a damn. _It's not like I'm asking him to the prom,_ he thought as he moseyed his way across the street towards the large wooden doors. _It's not like it really matters what the priest says._ He smiled to himself in anticipation as he pushed the doors open and stepped inside.

Father Blue-eyes was replacing the hymnals in their holders on the backs of the pews. Dean had to stifle a growl as he watched the priest lean forward to reach over the seatback, presenting him with a truly lovely view. He glanced around the room, and found that they were alone. _Luck be a lady tonight,_ he sang in his head. He waited another minute, studying the Father's graceful, unhurried movements, before silently moving out of the shadowy vestibule and into the pale moonlight filtering through the stained glass.

"Evening Padre." It was comical, the way the human jumped and spun. He gripped the pew behind him for support, eyes wide and body tense.

"Y-you followed me?" he asked, his hands twitched nervously as his cheeks flushed. _Isn't that cute._

"You looked a little flustered, thought I'd make sure you're really all right." He gave a half-shrug and smiled disarmingly, watching the priest's eyes rake his body up and down. The human seemed to catch himself and quickly schooled his features into something more pious. _That's not gonna last long..._ he smiled a little wider.

"I am fine, thank you for your concern. I want to apologize again for running into you. I'm afraid I wasn't paying nearly enough attention to where I was going." He spoke softly, straightening up and returning Dean's grin with a quiet smile of his own.

"No worries Father, I consider it a welcome distraction. By the way, my name's Dean." He stepped closer and held out his hand. The Father tilted his head a bit to one side, and slowly took the offered hand.

"Father Castiel Milton."

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Surprised as he was, Father Milton couldn't suppress a flare of warmth at the stranger's - _Dean's,_ \- concern. He was stunning, really, from his dark blond hair down to his denim-wrapped bowlegs. He marshalled himself with effort, wondering what exactly the man wanted. _Be polite, he might simply be looking for a church to attend,_ he tried to tell himself. It wasn't fair to avoid Dean when he had been nothing but friendly.

There was a familiar thrumming in the back of his brain, a slight tremor in his fingertips, but that was his sin to bear, not Dean's. This was the hardest to deal with. The men he saw on television, magazine covers, or even just walking down the street, they were the Unattainables. Enjoyable to look at, but not _real_. The ones that actually _saw_ him, the ones that _cared_ , those were the Possibles. The men he admired from across the room, that he might have, if he only allowed himself to reach out. The Possibles hurt him the worst, knowing that what he wanted was against everything he had been taught. The nearness and wrongness of it twisted in his gut.

Dean's hand was firm but gentle, and Castiel felt his pulse quicken at the contact. "Named for an angel, huh? Fitting," Dean said, his tongue slowly wetting his lips.

"Is that a flirtation?", Castiel asked. He was fairly oblivious when it came to flirting, but that was pretty blatant, even to him. Dean's smile turned into a suggestive grin as he squeezed his hand and drew Castiel close.

He gasped when he felt Dean's other arm snake around his waist, slotting their hips together firmly. He barely noticed when his hand was released, and suddenly there were fingers trailing up the muscles of his back, burying themselves in his hair. _This is not happening, this cannot be happening!_ It took serious effort for Castiel to find his voice.

"What- what are you doing?! I'm a priest, I can't -" he was cut off when Dean roughly covered Castiel's mouth with his own. For a moment he was sorely tempted to relax into the kiss, but that ever-present voice in his head virtually screamed for him to put a stop to it. He tore himself away, panting as he shoved his way out of Dean's arms. His chest ached. "I think you should leave! Please, just go."

Dean _**laughed**_. A cold shiver ran up Castiel's spine and something that felt like a swarm of angry bees buzzed in his stomach. "What's the matter, Angel?" Dean purred. "Don't you want me?" Castiel backed away, stumbling as his foot caught the base of a pew. Dean laughed again as he slowly stalked after him.

Castiel's heart was pounding fit to burst. He was running out of aisle. In seconds he was pressed against the altar. He tried to think. He was alone, being pursued by a man who had no respect for his vows or personal space. He was by no means weak, but somehow he knew that Dean could overpower him. "Stop it! Please, just leave me alone!" he demanded. A predatory grin was the only response he got. _What do I do?! I can't fight him. Maybe I can make it to the door? If I can make it to Father Reynolds' quarters..._ He started to move towards the wall, still facing the taller man as he tried to slip away. Dean followed him around the front of the pews, closing in on him. Castiel was finally at the wall. He began to edge along to the side door, and suddenly Dean was inches away from his face. _His eyes are completely **black**! How can his eyes be black?! What is this?!_

"Nowhere to run," the creature sang, "my pretty little lamb." It braced its hands against the wall on either side of Castiel, trapping him. The monster leaned in to murmur in the priest's ear.

"Forgive me Father, I'm about to sin"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing so far? If there's something you want to see, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. If you spot any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it! You're beautiful!!!


	3. Chapter 3

The look on the Father's face was priceless! The instant he saw Dean's demonic black eyes, the priest turned almost as white as his collar. Dean licked his lips, remembering the kiss, and revelled in the taste of his pet. That was before, though. Now the poor thing's scent was all fear. _Eh, I can fix that later_.

He caught the human by his throat, digging his fingers into the corners of his jaw, and pinned him back against the wall. That seemed to jolt Castiel into action. He cried out and attempted to wrench free, starting to panic when he realized he was trapped. Dean chuckled as the priest struggles became frantic. He looked wild and vicious as he kicked his captor's legs and tried to swing at his face. Dean weathered everything with an amused smile.

 _He is positively delicious!_ He found that he was liking the idea of Castiel as his pet more and more. He took a moment to admire his new human. The wild dark hair, the deep gravelly voice, and of course, those piercing blue eyes. Combine all that with a truly fuckable body, and it was almost too good to be true.

"You should calm down before you hurt yourself," he advised. _I wonder how long he'll keep fighting me?_ Dean was pleased by how much spirit he seemed to have, but he could enjoy his defiance a lot more after he got them somewhere less public. The Father ceased his punches in favor of clawing at the hand around his neck.

"What are you?!" he ground out. "What do you want?"

"Oh Father, I'm disappointed! You'd think a priest would know a demon when he saw one," Dean scolded. "As for what I want, I thought that was pretty clear - I want _you_."

"D-demon?! Well, you can't have me!" the human spat. _Fierce, this one_ , Dean thought; _most people would be jelly right now_.

"It's adorable that you think you have any say in the matter," he grinned, "I found you on the street, Little One, and you know what they say - _finders, keepers_."

Castiel growled and kicked out again. Dean decided to switch tactics, and pressed himself close against the human, restricting his movements even further. He tilted his head to the side to whisper into the priest's ear. "How about we stop pretending that you don't want this," he cooed. He felt the priest's gasp more than he heard it. "I could smell it on you when we met on the sidewalk, and just minutes ago when you gave me your name. You _want_ me."

"You- you're wrong! You're an abomination! I want nothing to do with you!" the Father protested.

Dean slipped his hand off his pet's throat and around to grip the nape of his neck. He dipped his head down and began to nip and nuzzle and suck at the patch of skin below his ear. "I won't hurt you unless you make me." He brought his left hand up to gently caress up and down Castiel's side, occasionally giving his hip a squeeze. The tension started to bleed out of the smaller man. He smiled to himself when he detected the change in the human's scent, his own body responding as well. _There, that's better_. "Sweetheart," he whispered into his neck, "the only one," -nip, "you're fooling," -kiss, "is you."

************************************************************************************************************

Castiel gave a soft whimper and tried to squirm away, pushing at the demon's shoulders. "Please, stop. Just let me go."

"But we're gonna have so much fun, just the two of us," the monster coaxed; "I'm going to take you somewhere we can get to know each other better. What do you want to do first? Ride my cock or suck it?" the demon asked, rocking its arousal against his. Castiel whimpered again. The pull in his groin and the warmth in his belly were both mocking him, he was sure of it. "Don't worry, Angel. I'll make it good for you. I'm gonna take real good care of my new pet."

 _What do I do? What **can** I do?_ All alone against this thing, he couldn't expect help to rush in last-minute like in the movies. His body was betraying him, and it was clear that he was pathetically outmatched. _Physically, anyway..._ He cast around in his mind for ideas. _What can hurt a demon? Holy water - can't get to it. Salt - same problem. An exorcism? Could I even remember one well enough right now?_ He decided to try it just the same. After all, Latin had been his best subject in Seminary. _What have I got to lose?_ He searched his memory, finally finding the words.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas." The demon stopped its ministrations and pulled back enough to watch his face. "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te ..." It was smiling again. "Cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..." It just kept smiling. Castiel was getting annoyed. "Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis..." _Is this doing **anything**?!_ "Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine..." Laugh lines appeared around its black eyes... "quem inferi tremunt..." ... _please let this work..._ "Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine," Now he was just pissed. Something should be happening. "Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!"

Nothing.

"Not bad, Padre!" The monster looked pleased, and Castiel's anger deflated to be replaced by a numb confusion. "I'm impressed. Unfortunately though, run-of-the-mill exorcisms won't do much against a Knight of Hell." The thing's eyes were again turned a bright green and it gave a shrug. _He -no, **It** \- sounds almost apologetic_. "But I'm glad to see you're more than just a pretty face. It would get boring fast if there wasn't a decent brain in there." It tapped his forehead, and Castiel bristled.

"I have no intention of cooperating with you. No matter what you do, I will never stop fighting you!" he snarled.

Yeah, we'll see," the demon laughed. "Let's get out of here." It started pulling Castiel towards the doors by his neck.

"No! I won't go anywhere with you!" Castiel shouted, digging his heels in. He grabbed the arm holding him and furiously tried to pry himself loose. _If there's no way out, better to die than be taken_.

"My patience is wearing thin, Padre," the monster warned, dragging him on. "And you might want to keep your voice down."

"And why is that?!" the priest demanded. The demon halted to look him in the eyes.

"Because if someone comes running, their blood is on your hands."

Castiel stilled his efforts and stared back. "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"How well do you think a normal person would hold up against something like me?" the creature asked. "You can yell and scream all you want, but if someone tries to get in my way I'll tear them apart. I want _you_ in one piece; everyone else is expendable."

The priest felt his heart stutter and his blood run cold. A wicked smile spread across the demon's face as its eyes were shrouded in black. "But maybe you want to see what I can do, huh? Is that it? You want to see me up to my elbows in blood and organs?" Castiel felt sick. "I've got an idea, let's go next door and you can watch me feed the old man his own liver."

Father Milton was going to throw up, he was sure of it. He had no chance, he knew that now. His eyes rested on the basin of holy water - now only a dozen feet away - but he decided not to try. _If an exorcism didn't do anything, then the most some holy water will do is make him mad. Father Reynolds, though! Please don't let this happen! What should I do? It seems determined to take me regardless, maybe I can buy Father Reynold's safety_. Out loud, he begged. "You don't have to do that, please leave him alone."

The demon tilted its head. "Why? I kind of want to kill something now."

Castiel tried to settle himself. _I can't panic, I've got to do this. Focus, Castiel._ He drew in a long breath, "Leave him alone, and I'll keep quiet."

The monster gripped the back of the priest's neck harder, its eyes narrowing slightly. "Are you offering me a deal, Little One?"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut. His neck was starting to ache. "Yes".

"Not good enough."

The father almost cried. Then it spoke again. "You belong to me. That gets the old priest a get-out-of-dismemberment-free card."

Castiel's eyes flew open. His head was swimming, _That sounds like a loophole waiting to happen. Make a counteroffer? I seem to be well and truly done for, I might as well do what I can to protect others_. It struck him then how strange it was, a priest making a demon deal in a church. _All in a good cause, as they say_. "I belong to you, and you don't hurt anyone anymore."

"Hmmm... You're pretty good at this." It considered for a moment. "You belong to me, and as long as you live, _and stay with me,_ I will not harm any human, except in defending myself or my property." The priest took a few minutes to think. _It's probably the best deal I'll get_. He was trying hard not to think about the 'belong to me' part. "Tick-tock, Padre." Castiel closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, steeling himself.

"I accept." The demon crushed their mouths together. _Forgive me, Father_.

*******************************************************************************************************************

 _This is better than I hoped!_ Dean smiled through the kiss. _I don't have to worry about him running, and if I need to blow off some steam, I just act enough like an asshole to make someone take a swing at me. And if I get really desperate, I can just kill him to let myself out of the deal. Win-win! Now to get out of town._ He withdrew from the kiss, his eyes reverting to green.

"Come now, Angel. We should leave before I have to defend myself." He was grinning ear-to-ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts/comments always welcome! Thanks for reading!! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean released his grip on the human's neck, opting instead to steer him out by grabbing his arm above the elbow. The night had gotten even colder; their footsteps echoed across streets otherwise devoid of life. They started down the road towards the car Dean had 'borrowed' a few days ago. He felt the priest start to shiver next to him and spared him a glance. "Cold, Pet?"

"I left my jacket in the church..." the human mumbled. The priest took a breath as if to speak again but hesitated, watching him warily.

"Go on, Angel. What's on your mind?" he inquired. _I think I'll be generous at first, he'll be more fun to play with if he's not **completely** terrified_. He looked over to study his pet, noting how pale he seemed, and the unnatural redness to his eyes. _Dammit, I don't want him breaking too soon! Better do what I can to comfort him_. He stopped them in front of ancient shop window, the words 'Twice Loved' painted on the glass in chipped letters. "Come on now, spit it out."

"Could- could I retrieve a few things from my apartment? I assume you want to leave town, it would be nice to take something with me..." he trailed off, lowering his eyes to gaze at his shoes. Dean weighed his options. _Hmm... Yeah, why not? I'll just make sure he keeps it light_.

"We can't take too much, we'll be driving most of the time," he cautioned. The priest's head shot up, hope and disbelief warring over his features.

"It's small, I can keep it on my person," he assured Dean.

"Alright then, lead the way."

The apartment itself was tiny, just one room and a bathroom. The severely outdated wallpaper was peeling in places, and the slate-colored carpet was badly worn and threadbare in spots. There was an old single-person bed in one corner of the room. It stood next to a solitary window, through which the lamppost outside cast a sickly yellow glow. Three cupboards, a sink, a range, and a small refrigerator made up the mini-kitchen on the opposite wall. The area between was dominated by an old breakfast table that - by the look of it - was most likely found at a yard sale. It stood covered in scuffs and scratches, with two mismatched chairs to keep it company. _He doesn't even have a TV! Poor thing's probably better off with me, anyway. At least he won't waste his life denying himself for the sake of a god who doesn't care_. The priest immediately went to the bed and knelt down to reach underneath. He rose to sit on the old bedspread, a carved wooden box in his hand. _Interesting..._ Dean wanted to see what it was, but he didn't want to seem too curious. He figured he would try letting Castiel have some space and stepped out into the hallway. _After all, where's he gonna go while he's bound to me?_ He leaned against the window in the stairwell, and occupied himself by studying the buildings across the street. After a while, he walked back to the apartment and popped his head in the doorway. The human was still sitting on the bed, eyes red and raw. _Whatever, he's still there_. He did look calmer now though, so Dean resolved to humor him where he could.

He knocked on the door-frame and called out, "Time to go, Cas."

********************************************************************************************************************

Castiel was numb. Mostly. His thoughts were swirling around, somehow both glacially slow and lightning fast. Every few minutes a thought would float to the front of his brain and the sheer weight of it threatened to crush him. Then he would remember to breathe and it would sink back down into the numbness. He continued like this all the way to his apartment. Then Dean left him alone. A hundred escape ideas ran through his mind, none of them plausible, and all meant breaking the deal. He had no doubt that the demon would punish innocent people in retaliation. Its threat against Father Reynolds was proof enough of that. Tears streamed down his face. He clung to the box in his lap as if it were an anchor, desperately wishing that tonight had never happened. _I can't do this! He'll kill me in a week! And before that..._ He tried to even out his breathing, summoning all his courage for what was to come. _He can't hurt anyone while I live, that's what matters. I just have to keep living. Keep him happy, I can do that. It won't be too bad, right? He said he won't hurt me unless I make him. I just need to buy time to figure something out. Just survive_. He steadied himself and dried his eyes. He had collected himself by the time Dean reentered his home. _Not my home anymore..._ He got up and walked to the door slowly, saying a silent goodbye to the modest little place. He tucked the box into his pocket with effort, it was slightly too big to fit comfortably.

"My clothes...?" he started, trailing off as the demon shook it's head.

"Just the box, Little One. We've been here too long already." it replied.

They walked the five blocks back through the silent streets to Dean's car. It was still a few hours before dawn, and the temperature had dropped close to freezing. _I wish he had let me go back for my jacket..._ Castiel rubbed his arms to keep warm, hoping fervently that the car had a working heater. It turned out to be an older mustang with twin stripes stretching from the grille all the way over the top to the rear bumper. He didn't know much about cars, but he could practically _taste_ the 'macho' as he sat down. The demon settled into the driver's seat and turned the key. The priest jumped in his seat as the engine roared to life. He could just barely hear Dean laughing at him over the noise as they pulled out onto the road. At least the heater worked.

They drove for hours and hours, only stopping for gas. Castiel had no idea where they were going, but apparently Dean was determined to get there as fast as possible. They didn't speak except for a 'Hurry back' when Castiel needed a bathroom break at a truck stop. At last the sky behind them started to lighten, and as the sun came up over the mountains, exhaustion finally pulled him under. The next thing he knew, they were pulling into the driveway of a small office on the side of the road. The neighboring buildings appeared to be a mix of rustic shops and small restaurants. He looked around curiously at the huge trees surrounding the tiny town. It was late afternoon, judging by the lengthening shadows. They were in the middle of nowhere, in what looked like a tourist town by a state park or national forest.

"Stay," Dean ordered. He got out and strolled over to the office door, glancing back at Castiel before he disappeared inside.

Waiting was a trial. Now that he was awake, he was painfully aware of the stiffness in his muscles from last night's struggle, worsened by the long drive. His stomach was also unhappy with the fact that he'd eaten nothing since the previous day, and it competed for attention with his dry throat and full bladder. He sat there, miserable, until finally Dean emerged and returned to the car.

"Miss me?" he teased. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when Castiel growled in response. "You ok?"

Castiel caught himself and paled, "I'm sorry, I'm just very uncomfortable. I'm not quite fully awake, either." Dean huffed and turned the ignition. "We-we're not stopping?" he asked the demon, his heart sinking. _I really need a bathroom. And food. And water..._

"Soon, Pet." Dean promised.

What felt like hours later (but was really only about twenty minutes), they stopped in front of a large log cabin. There was a small lake about thirty yards behind it, and Castiel could see similar cabins spaced out around the water. The whole area looked deserted. _Must be the off-season,_ he thought. _How convenient for my kidnapper_. Dean got something out of the backseat, then came around to help him out of the car. He led him up to the door, guiding him with one hand. After a minute of fumbling with the key Dean got the door open and they stepped inside.

It was at least four times the size of his old apartment, and infinitely better furnished. They were in a sitting room with a large TV on the wall above a fireplace. Two big sofas and a couple of cushy chairs were set in a sort-of circle around a large wooden coffee table. Further back a bit to the left there was an archway leading to a dining room, which opened into a sizable kitchen. Dean led him past the sofas to a pair of wooden doors on the right. He opened the first door to reveal a king-sized four-poster bed. For a moment Castiel imagined taking a nap on it, all stretched out and comfy. That image was taken over by one of Dean holding him down. He shook his head slightly, trying to dispel the thought. Then the second door was open, and he immediately started forward.

The bathroom was _huge_. He didn't even look at Dean as he headed straight for the toilet. After he had relieved himself he paused to examine the room. The inside wall was lined with one long, ornate mirror above the twin sinks. It reflected the large picture window, making it seem like there was a forest on either side of him within the room. The shower was as big as the whole bathroom in his old place, with a tile bench and glass doors. It made up the entire far corner, a wire shelf/table placed against the wall between it and the window. The shelves were piled with different-sized towels and what looked like a pair of fluffy white robes. A few feet away, set into its own raised section of tile, was the biggest bathtub Castiel had ever seen in person. It was one of those jetted ones that looked like it could fit four people comfortably. He figured Dean had some plans for him that involved its use. _By the way, where is Dean?_ He hadn't followed him into the bathroom, for which Castiel was grateful. The demon seemed to be giving him space when he really needs it. _Curious, why would he care? Maybe it's a coincidence_. He washed his hands and wandered back into the sitting room, searching around for Dean. His stomach gave a loud protest at its continued neglect just as the demon appeared, coming from the dining room.

"Hungry?" Dean chuckled, shrugging into a worn leather jacket. "There's some food in the kitchen, not much though, sorry. I've got to go out for a bit, errands to run. You can do what you like while I'm gone, watch TV, take a bath, whatever, as long as you stay in this cabin. Got it?" Castiel just nodded; he was too surprised to speak. _He's leaving me alone? What kind of errands do demons run? Is this some kind of test? This place is quite remote, he's probably figured that I won't try to escape on foot_. He watched the demon stride past him to the door. It paused, hand on the latch. "One more thing - take off that collar." The priest instinctively reached up to touch the stiff white linen, the demon's eyes following the movement. "You are never to wear it again. I don't care what you do with it, but if I see you in it after today, you will regret it. Capiche?"

Father Milton bowed his head, feeling weighed down by the full meaning of the command. _I suppose I should have seen this coming..._

Castiel took a steadying breath, "Yeah, I capiche." he sighed. Dean left him then, shutting and locking the door.

He removed his collar carefully, and pulled the wooden box out of his pocket. He folded up the collar and fit it in the box, closing it with a snap that made him jump. He sighed again and turned, making his way to the kitchen, and listened to the distant rumble of the engine as it faded away. A quick search of the kitchen produced an apple, a banana, one large chocolate muffin, and a bottled smoothie. _Not my customary fare, but it's better than nothing_. He ate slowly, hoping that proper food was on Dean's list of errands. _Do demons even eat regular food?_ Too soon he was finished, and he decided to make good use of the bathtub while he could.

It took a while for the tub to fill, so Castiel undressed slowly in front of the mirror, taking the time to explore the marks Dean had left on him already. The bruises on his throat and his jaw would soon be joined by others, most likely. He didn't want to think about what the demon would do to him, but at the same time he couldn't help wondering. _What does he expect from me? Definitely sex, but it seemed to please him when I struggled. Up to a point, anyway..._ He lightly traced his fingers over the red and purple marks on his neck. _Well, whatever he wants, he'll have to work for it,_ he thought, his jaw clenching. _He might have bought me, but that doesn't mean I'll do as he pleases without a fight._

He turned off the tap and sank into the tub, letting the hot water ease his body's aches. _Testing how far I can push back should be an interesting exercise._

**********************************************************************************************************

 _I wonder if he's gonna freak out and try to run..._ Dean thought to himself. He drove to the nearest big town, keeping a weather eye open for the local shopping mall. His pet was going to need some non-priest clothes, as well as the usual necessities, and he wanted to pick up some specialty things for them to play with. He finally found the place and pulled into the parking lot. _What do I buy first?_ He spotted the scrawling neon sign and grinned. _Perfect! This is gonna be so much fun..._

Four and a half hours later he was on his way back to the cabin, the car stuffed with various bags. He had bought a staggering amount of food, even though he didn't really need to eat. _This should help keep my angel's strength up. I can't wait to see his face when he opens his 'presents'._ The sun had set a while ago, taking with it the day's warmth. The dull orange moon was hovering low over the jagged mountain peaks. _I hope he isn't too tired from the drive, I want him properly awake for this._ Soon he was pulling up to the cabin, taking the quiet darkness as a sign that the human was sleeping. _Hmm... I guess I can wait until tomorrow. He's not gonna be very entertaining if he's unconscious._

He sneaked in silently, finding that the ex-priest was indeed asleep in the bed. _Such a pretty little thing..._ He leaned over the large mattress, resting his knee on the edge. He watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. _I could wake him up right now._ His pet shifted slightly, and Dean caught a glimpse of tanned skin. The demon reached out and pulled at the blanket in a short, gentle tug. He watched hungrily as the fabric fell away from Castiel's bare chest. It appeared that the human was wearing only a robe, tied loosely around his waist. _Delicious! Now where to start..._ He leaned in further, but stopped when he saw his pet shiver. _If I want to make this last, I need to be careful how hard I push him. And how fast. I should really let him rest for now..._ he thought, studying his pet's face. _Yeah, we'll play in the morning,_ he decided. The demon tucked the human in, and closed the door behind him. _I need to unload the car, anyway._

Dawn broke over the cabin to find Dean making eggs and bacon while the coffee brewed. _Demon or not, bacon is awesome,_ he thought, folding a strip into his mouth. He popped some bread in the toaster and started setting the table. _How long is Sleeping Beauty in there going to be passed out? Maybe I should give him a wake-up call..._ he smirked to himself. He set the food in the oven to keep warm and made his way to the bedroom.

His pet was sprawled out on his back, one hand up by his face. The blanket had ridden down and was bunched around his naked chest. _Alright, I've waited long enough! It's time to take what's mine._ Dean toed off his boots and socks by the door, dropping his shirts and jeans on top. He drew back the covers, drinking in the sight of the sleeping human. _Thank the Fates for morning wood..._ The demon smiled. He crawled onto the bed and straddled the human's thighs, planting his hands on either side of his head as he leaned over. Dean ground his erection down against the smaller man's arousal, making him gasp and jerk awake. He grinned down at blue, sleep-fogged eyes, and rocked his hips again. "Good morning, Sunshine."

It took a minute for the human to take in the situation. Dean pressed his advantage and dipped his head down to nibble at his pet's exposed throat, rubbing his bulge against Castiel's hardening cock. That elicited a surprised moan from the human, and then there were hands attempting to push him away.

"Get off of me!!" his pet snarled, shoving and prying to get free. Dean chuckled and sneaked a hand down to give his toy's hip a firm squeeze. The human responded by outright hitting what he could reach of the demon.

Dean pulled up slightly and grabbed Castiel's wrists, pinning his arms to the mattress. He kept rocking his hips, delighted at his pet's stiffening member. He moved his mouth over Cas's neck, trailing kisses and nips down to his collarbones. Dean leaned in for a kiss and growled when the human refused to hold still. Working over the sensitive area below his ear produced another moan, but also more thrashing. _I guess I'm gonna have to get a little rough_. He sat back on his legs and brought his pet's wrists together, holding both with one hand as the other pulled the cloth belt from Castiel's robe out from under him. He wound the strip of fabric around the human's forearms in a figure eight pattern and tied it off in a loop holding the cross-section. The ex-priest was yelling at him now, so as Dean pressed the bound limbs down onto the human's chest, he also stuffed the loose end of the cloth belt in his mouth. Castiel gagged around the fabric and glared daggers at the demon.

"Now, now, Little One. You belong to me, after all." _He's acting like he doesn't like this, but his dick is telling a different story._ The human was fully hard by now, the elements of bondage apparently doing nothing to dissuade his body. Dean used one hand to hold his pet's mouth closed around the cloth, silencing him and effectively tethering his arms down. His other hand freed his cock from its cotton prison and aligned it with the human's, starting with long, slow strokes. He felt the man beneath him jump, and watched as his eyelids fluttered. _That's right, nothing to do now but feel it..._

Dean kept his movements steady, watching the battle of emotions in Castiel's eyes. He seemed to settle on hatred punctuated with moments of badly disguised lust. He worked them both faster, adding an occasional flick of his wrist, a swipe of his thumb. Precome was dribbling down their shafts; the demon spread it around them with a twist of his hand. The human was breathing hard, muscles tensing as his eyes fluttering closed.

"You like that, Angel? You're so pretty all trussed up and hot for me," Dean purred. The demon could tell not being able to move was driving his pet crazy. _He's not gonna last long, but neither will I at this rate!_ The minutes ticked by, and Castiel was getting more flushed and sweaty with every caress of the calloused hand. Dean spit on his hand to ease the friction, giving them both a firm tug. "I bet you've been waiting years for someone to do this to you." They were both getting close; the human was squirming underneath his weight.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I won't let anyone else touch you. You're all mine. And such a pretty boy." He could feel Castiel shaking, he was almost there...

"I can't wait to see those beautiful lips wrapped around my cock. I'm gonna fuck every hole you have, and you're gonna love every second of it." A couple more tugs and his pet was coming, thick ropes painting Dean's chest and his own abdomen. The demon was right behind him, groaning as he watched them make a mess of the ex-priest's front. _Damn, that was hot!_

He got off of the human, and let go of his face. "Don't move," he ordered. He got a hand towel from the bathroom shelf and wet it, returning to clean the come off of his pet. Castiel had removed the gag and was panting, making pathetic attempts to free his wrists. Dean laughed and cleaned them both off before untying the belt. "Come on Cas, time for breakfast."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was tough to write! If anyone spots a mistake, PLEASE tell me! Thanks for reading, you're beautiful!!
> 
> PS- I'm moving soon, so it might take a while to get the next chapter up. My apologies in advance. :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm moved! Still sorting through stuff, but hopefully I'll be able to get this going again. As always, if you spot a mistake please let me know! Thanks for reading!

"Well, that was fun," Dean teased from across the table. He popped a folded strip of bacon in his mouth, sucking on his fingers. Castiel just stared at the table. _He's not even eating, he should be starving right now._ Dean was leaning back in his chair in naught but his jeans, admiring the way his toy's tanned skin contrasted with the white bathrobe. "Not hungry, Pet?" The human shot him a look of pure venom and turned away from his plate. "Oh, don't be like that. What's the matter?"

"Are you serious?!" Cas spat, rounding on him. "What you just did to me-"

"You got off on it," the demon interrupted. The human glared, breathing in deep.

"My vows prohibit-"

"Your _vows_ ended the second we sealed our deal!" Dean cut off, leaning forward in his seat. "You don't belong to God anymore, you belong to me! To use _**as I see fit**_. You knew what I wanted you for, and you made the deal. Don't get pissy with _me_ just 'cause you dug yourself into a hole."

Castiel jumped up, knocking his chair back. "I made the deal to protect innocent people!" He was shouting now, and Dean just sat there and smiled.

"Nevertheless, you _did_ make the deal. Are you going back on it?" he asked, a hint of steel in his voice. The human looked away, a muscle in his jaw working furiously.

"No, I'm not," he grumbled, "I just, I-"

Dean got up and walked around the table, noting the way Cas tensed. He pressed himself into his pet from behind, hands resting lightly on the human's hips. _If he gets any stiffer, he's gonna break something_. "I know, Angel," he soothed. "It's a tough adjustment to make. If you stopped lying to yourself, it would probably be easier."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cas snapped.

"I mean that you're attracted to me. I smell it on you. You're lying to yourself, pretending that you aren't." He nosed around in his pet's hair, sniffing and dropping an occasional kiss behind his ear.

The human shook his head, still tense. "I'm not, I know that I'm attracted to you. I am simply choosing not to indulge in it."

"Why?" Dean started rubbing little circles onto Cas's hips with his thumbs.

"Because homosexuality is a sin." _He sounds like a freaking robot..._

"Is that all? Well I've got some good news for you, then! God doesn't care about sexual orientation. Your version of the Bible lost a lot in translation."

Castiel turned to face him, the hard stare making his eyes look like steel. "I think you need to explain that to me."

*******************************************************************************************************************

 _This can't be true..._ Castiel thought. _It's lying, it has to be_. He was sitting at the table again, watching as the demon refilled his coffee. It had insisted that Castiel eat while it explained the discrepancies of the modern Bible. He was so full by now, his stomach felt like lead. That might have been an effect of the conversation, though. He had been shocked and angry with Dean and himself when his body responded to the demon's 'wake-up call'. He had also been amazed that it could feel that _good_. He was desperately trying to reconcile the different emotions burning in his chest. All that changed, though, was that he became even more confused and conflicted. He studied the shirtless demon, noticing the freckles scattered across the broad shoulders. _Didn't see those before,_ he mused. He drew his attention back to the conversation. Dean was now relating to him the time he had personally witnessed a cupid make two men fall in love, on the orders of Heaven.

"Why?" he asked. "Why would Heaven care if two men 'got together'?" He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers, which seemed to amuse the demon.

"Not sure, Heaven only gets involved if there's a destiny at stake." Dean shrugged, "My point is - why would angels force two humans to sin?"

"I can't believe this, you're making this up!" he accused. "I doubt any kind of angel would be matchmaking in front of a demon, you -"

"I wasn't a demon at the time." Dean replied.

That took a moment to sink in. "I don't understand. You are a 'Knight of Hell', right?" The demon nodded as he sat back down. "What were you _then_?"

Dean began gnawing on another slice of bacon. "Until a few months ago, I was human. We're getting off track, though. The headline reads, 'God doesn't care if you like dudes'."

"That idea is going to take some getting used to." _If I believe it at all..._ The more he thought about it, the more confused he got. _Is the Church really that far off-base? Would Latin and holy water do anything at all, then? If we're wrong about this much, what is there left to believe?_ He rested his head in his hands, willing the whirlwind in his mind to calm. As loath as he was to admit, he wasn't sensing any deception from his captor. _At least I can feel a little better about my dream last night..._ He didn't want to acknowledge that even in his current situation, he still found Dean to be very attractive. His head was starting to ache. "God _is_ real, though?"

The demon sighed. "Yeah, the bastard's real." _All right. Blasphemy aside, this is good, right? I haven't **completely** wasted my life..._ He was getting dizzy. _Subject change. Now_.

"How did you become a demon? If you were human just a few months ago, how does that work?" Castiel eyed the other man over the table.

"Long story, Cas. And not one I want to tell right now. We have this place all to ourselves, let's enjoy it." Dean was grinning again. The former priest felt his face flush. _He's trying to distract me. I need some time, though. Sorting through all this is going to take a while_.

"Can- can I take a walk?" The demon lifted his eyebrows, questioning. "I'll stay by the lake, I just need some air," he pleaded.

Dean stood and walked out. He returned after a couple of minutes with a shopping bag.

"Fine," he said, tossing him the bag. Castiel looked inside to find... clothes. "Stay in the open." He could hardly believe it! He hadn't really thought that the demon would let him go out for a walk. But he had proper clothes now, and he was going to take advantage. He retreated to the bathroom to dress before it changed its mind. _Such a considerate monster. That used to be human..._ He shoved that thought to the side for now. Boxer-briefs, jeans, belt, t-shirt, and flannel over-shirt, and he was almost ready. He walked back into the sitting room. Dean had moved to one of the couches and turned on the TV. The demon was flicking through the channels, pausing occasionally.

"Um, I can't find my shoes." Castiel hated how pathetic he sounded. "Or any of my clothes, actually."

Dean just shrugged. "I might have disposed of your old clothes while you were asleep. You can take a walk without shoes." The human stood speechless for a moment, and willed himself to stay calm. _Not so considerate, then... It doesn't matter. Pick your battles._

"The wooden box from my apartment?" he asked. The demon didn't even look at him.

"Your _old_ apartment," he corrected. "In your nightstand drawer. I didn't peek."

 _What the hell is going on? A complete dick one second- the next, almost thoughtful?_ Castiel remembered the reason he was wearing clothes and decided to leave his questions for later. He shuffled to the door and stepped into the sunlight.

*******************************************************************************************************

 _So far so good_. Dean watched through the window as his pet drifted further from the cabin. Cas was keeping to a sandy strip of shoreline. He had started to worry that it was too much for the human this morning, but he was pleased when he started talking again. _Tantrums aside, he seems to be coping pretty well_. He hadn't missed the human's anger at the missing clothes. The confusion was fun, though. He could almost hear his pet's brain trying to make sense of it all. _Software updating-Please stand by_. He glanced out the window again to see Cas hurling rocks and pinecones into the frigid water. After a few minutes he slipped and sat down hard. _Temper, temper,_ he smiled. _He'll calm down once he figures out the pros and cons of being good for me._

It was a while before Castiel came back inside, spattered with mud and shivering. Dean got up and looked him over hard. His eyes narrowed as he frowned.

"Is this how you're going to treat my gifts to you?" he scolded. "You said a walk, not a wrestling match."

Castiel's breath hitched and he lowered his gaze. "I... slipped."

Dean huffed in response as he reached for Cas's face, arching an eyebrow. He lifted his pet's chin with one hand as the other settled on the pulse in his neck. "I'm sure. Cold out there?" He slid his thumb along the human's jawline, enjoying the feel of the dark stubble.

"Yes." _He's shaking like a leaf. What's the best way to get him comfy but still be an utter bastard about it?_ An idea popped into his head and he almost smiled. He released his dirty angel _...heh heh heh..._ and stepped back.

"Alright, then. Hit the showers. Get warm. I'll get you some dry clothes." The relief on Castiel's face was adorable. _He thinks he's not gonna get punished_. He watched the human dart past him and turned to his task. He rummaged through the shopping bags until he found the underpants he bought, then he stole into the bathroom.

Cas was already under the hot stream of water, the steam rolling out from the shower in waves. He picked up the wet clothes and left the clean boxer-briefs on top of the counter. After he tossed the soiled clothes in the kitchen sink, he started on the 'go bag'. He gathered all the new clothes and toiletry items he bought into his pet's new duffel, taking care to tuck away a few special items for the human to find later. When the bag was packed, he hid it under the bed and returned to the couch. He started channel-surfing again while he waited for Castiel to reappear. Wrapped in a bathrobe, his pet finally wandered back out to the sitting room. Cas's hair was damp and even wilder than usual. His brow furrowed as his eyes searched around the room.

 _He looks so freaking cute when he's confused_. "Can I have some trousers, please?" his pet asked.

"So you can make a mess of them again?" He scoffed. "I said that I'd get you some clothes, underpants are clothes."

The human looked like he didn't quite know how to react to that. "Can I have _something_ else to wear? Pajamas, anything? I'm not going back out, I won't get them dirty." He was slowly migrating around the sofa to face Dean.

Dean turned off the TV and stood up, wrapping a hand around Castiel's arm. "You abuse my generosity, you have to earn it back," he admonished. "I tell you what, though. You suck me off, I'll give you the duffel of stuff I bought for you. I'll even let you wear what you want out of it." A blush was suddenly creeping up the ex-priest's face as he visibly tensed. _Much more desirable a reaction than yelling at me, anyways. Maybe he's warming up to this._

The human swallowed hard, "I- I've never done anything like that before. I wouldn't know what to do."

Dean leered at his pet. "You want a demonstration? Oh Angel, how naughty of you!"

Cas's blush deepened as he tried to step back, Dean's hold on his arm keeping him in place. "That's not what I meant. I need some time, please. Just let me think this over."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "You had a long walk on the beach to 'think it over'. I've been patient with you, but I'm beginning to lose that." He let a growl creep into his voice and thrilled at the way his pet's eyes widened. "If I was any other demon you'd be tied up right now, with a _very_ sore ass." He paused for a breath. _Go easy, he's gonna think you're liable to rip him apart_. Another breath, and he took the growl out. "I meant what I said about not wanting to hurt you, but you need to keep up your end of our deal."

The human seemed to consider that, clearly still at war with himself. "I understand, but I've grown up hearing that God hates gays, and believing that demons were confined to Hell. This arrangement is so alien to me. I _will_ do what I must, all I'm asking is a little more time to acclimate myself to this." _Hmmm... Slow down a little, Winchester. He's coming around._

Even as a demon, Dean generally preferred his partners to enjoy sex with him. He hadn't been terribly picky about 'consent' since he got black eyes, but he liked it better when whoever he was nailing was having fun, too. And he really wanted a willing toy in Cas. Eventually. To get that, his Angel needed to trust him. He might have to use fear now and then, but he thought the carrot might work better as a go-to than the stick.

He cocked his head and gave a shrug. "Ok, blowjob postponed. No clothes, though. Not until you do your part." The tiniest bit of tension left Castiel's frame. _He really needs to relax around me. We're not gonna get anywhere soon if he's too scared to move._ He pulled the human over to sit with him on the big sofa, turning them both to face each other. Slowly, he leaned forward to press his lips to the swell of his pet's cheekbone in a chaste kiss. He sensed Castiel's surprise and let his hand drift up to rest on the human's neck.

"What are you doing?" Cas's voice trembled as Dean trailed soft kisses down his jawline.

"Shhh, quiet now, Angel." he murmured against the soft spot below the corner of his jaw. "I just want to kiss you. You don't have to do anything, relax." He leisurely made his way up the rough stubble to that delicious mouth. At first it was gentle, undemanding. Then Dean started to move his lips against the human's, slowly revving up the intensity. It was several long moments before he felt his pet return the kiss.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

 _What am I **doing**?!?!_ It had undeniably been a crazy morning, but _**kissing**_ a _**demon**_? Castiel couldn't figure out how he had gotten there, but he just added that to the growing pile of insanity. Then Dean started tugging his bottom lip into his mouth and Cas gasped in surprise. The demon took advantage of his parted lips and darted his tongue in to taste him. The kiss suddenly deepened and the former priest was reeling.

"Mmm... So sweet, Little One. Such a pretty little thing," the demon purred. _This should not feel this good! What is going on?!_ His pulse jumped in his veins as their mouths moved together, a slow tension building in his belly. "You smell so good, baby. All mine."

Castiel leaned back a little, attempting to catch his breath. "How are you doing that?" he panted. "How do you make me feel like this? Magic?"

Dean let out a low, rumbling laugh. "If there's a demonic power that lets me make people horny, nobody's told _me_ about it." The demon sucked and nipped down his neck. "This is just you reacting to me, and you're being such a _good boy_..." His robe was nudged aside to give Dean access to his chest as fingers tangled in his wild dark hair.

Castiel closed his eyes and let Dean tug his head back. "You- you said this was just kissing, wh- what are you doing?" he stuttered. The demon just hummed as he lightly bit and licked along his collarbone. "I- I think we should - _Oh!_ " Dean had dragged his tongue over his nipple. Apparently, he was sensitive there. His hands flew up to grab Dean's shoulders as he worked Cas's nipple into a stiff peak with his mouth. _If this is how it will always feel, I might just... - **NO**. I have to be strong. I **can't** let him win._ It took him longer than he liked to get his voice to work properly, but he finally managed to choke out a sentence. "Please stop, it's too much."

Remarkably, the demon listened. "It's okay, Sweetheart. We can stop for a while," he soothed. "It's about time for lunch, are you hungry?" Castiel nodded, trying to will his body to calm down. Dean left him on the sofa and practically bounced into the kitchen. _This is going to be harder than I predicted_ , he thought as he lay sideways against the cushions. He remembered what Dean was like that night in the church, all black eyes and pure evil. The threats, the pain. That gave him the strength to stand and get angry again.

If the demon noticed the change in Castiel, he didn't comment on it. What he _did_ do was cook a truly delicious chicken pasta. Castiel watched as Dean poured some rosy-pink wine into two glasses, chuckling at the disapproving glare Cas sent him.

"You need to relax, Pet. This will help." Dean sat and they started to eat.

"I don't need alcohol," he snipped.

"You _will_." Castiel didn't know what to say to that, so he took refuge in consuming his meal. _What now? I wonder if there's a way to trap a demon like Dean. There must be **something** I can do about this_. He was sure that Dean would know how to kill or trap himself, but he would never share information like that with Castiel, and the former priest would be foolish to ask. He kept going through the information he had, searching for any scrap of meaning he may have missed.

He choked on a piece of pasta when Dean spoke again.

"I- What?!" he managed between coughs.

"I said I expect you to get me off sometime today," the demon repeated calmly. _He sounds like he's ordering dinner_. "What do you want to do? Blowjob, handjob, you want me to fuck you into the mattress?"

Castiel felt his face heat up and his jaw clench. "How about none of the above?" he fumed. He knew he was letting his temper get the best of him, but _how dare he?!_

The demon sighed as if Castiel had severely disappointed him. "Cas, we've been over this. You do your part, remember?" That was it. All the anger that had been piling up, the fear, the helplessness, the confusion, every twist of this emotional roller-coaster from hell was coming to the forefront and making him see red.

Cas leaped to his feet and leaned over the table towards Dean. " _Bite me_!" he snarled.

The demon cocked an eyebrow and tilted its head. "If you can't be good, maybe I should start taking away some privileges." Cas could feel the blood pounding in his ears, his hands shook with rage.

" _Privileges?? **Privileges?!?!**_ Castiel was practically spitting venom. He grabbed the glass of wine and threw it against the baseboard, sending rosy liquid and sharp fragments exploding over the tiled floor. "You call wearing pants and not being tied up and raped _privileges_?!" He didn't even pause when he saw Dean's eyes go black. "I'm a _**person**_ \- not a ' _pet_ '! You think you can do whatever you want, no matter what. That's not going to last forever. Someone is going to come along who knows how to fight you. Then you'll be dead, or back in Hell where you belong!" His senses caught up with his mouth then. All at once the rage turned into terror.

Dean stood slowly, outwardly calm, but Cas could sense the cold menace radiating from the demon. Holding his ground probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but he refused to back down. Black eyes glittered as a shiver ran down his body. He tried to swallow as Dean advanced on him, but there was a lump in his throat that hadn't been there a minute ago. _Too far, that was pushing too far_. He winced as the demon caught him hard by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the broken glass.

"Seems like you need to be reminded of your situation," Dean declared. He flinched as the demon roared, " _ **I OWN YOU!!**_ " Cas was twisted around to face the wine-splattered wall and his hips pulled back to press along the demon's front. "You WILL show me respect." Dean's voice dropped to a gruff rumble next to his ear. "Isn't that in your Bible somewhere? 'Slaves, obey your masters', something like that? You sold yourself to me. I have been _very_ patient and generous with you, but I'm getting sick of this attitude." A harsh tug on his hair forced Castiel to kneel. He hissed at the pain in his knees as the crystal shards began digging into his skin.

The demon knelt with him, still flush against his back. "I was hoping we could be friends or something. But if you keep acting like a bitch, I'll treat you like a bitch." Cas couldn't stop the yelp as he was shoved forward, instinctively throwing his hands out to catch himself. He bit his lip to keep quiet as the sharp fragments sliced into his palms.

He was shaking now, watching blood seep out from under his hands to mingle with the spilled wine. Part of his brain recognized how they were positioned, Castiel on his hands and knees - one of the demon's hands squeezing his hip, the other clamped around the back of his neck - with Dean pressing his groin against the human's backside. He couldn't bring himself to care, though. Not when the demon was pressing his face down, inch by inch towards a rather large bit of glass. He pushed away as hard as he could but it didn't help in the slightest. Dean was too strong.

"Please!" he sobbed. "Please!" The blood was running freely from his hands, the broken glass getting so close he could see the ripples in its edge.

Dean leaned over to speak in his ear. "You need to get this through your head, Padre." Cas couldn't even focus on the sharp fragment now, it was so close. He felt his eyelashes brush across the tip as he tried to blink his tears away. "I want us to have fun together, but if you keep pissing me off, I'll stop being so gentle with you."

Then Castiel was alone on the floor of the dining room, trembling and gasping for air. He sat back on his heels and cradled his hands in his lap. _I'm going to die by a demon's hand_. It somehow hadn't really hit home until now the permanence of his bargain, or the fragility of his position. _No more outbursts, I need to stay alive_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oookaayy, I am so sorry that all you beautiful readers had to wait so long for this! It is the longest chapter so far, though, so don't be mad, maybe? ;-)

Dean was _furious_. Mostly with himself. He'd let the human's words get under his skin. He'd let himself get too rough. It wasn't surprising; the part about him belonging in Hell had always hit a nerve. Hearing it from his pet, though, had sent an unexpected lance of pain through his gut. The viciousness came out of that. He needed to calm down - to blow off some steam. If he went back to the cabin now he would end up breaking Castiel for good. Maybe he was being too optimistic, but he still wanted to win him over. So instead, he drove around until he discovered a seedy-looking pool hall. It didn't appear very lively this early in the afternoon. There were some motorcycles in the front though, and as he ducked inside he spotted a group of weathered-looking men at the bar. He roughly pushed past the other patrons to claim a stool and ordered straight whiskey. Then he waited for the inevitable tap on his shoulder.

"You got a problem with waiting your turn?" _That was fast..._ Dean smiled to himself. He glanced back at the 6' 3" wall of studded leather.

"Piss off, bitch." He shot the most contemptuous look he could muster at the man and turned back to the bartender. A hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to face the room.

The biker crowded close to him, leaning a hand on the railing of the bar. The human was gritting his teeth as he ground out, "What did you say to me?"

Dean sneered in his face. "I said: 'Piss off, _bitch_ '."

"You got some kind of death wish, asshole?" The biker twisted his fist in Dean's jacket and yanked him up to stand. _C'mon, take a shot already. I need to get back and I need to be chill when I get there._ He was having trouble keeping the black out of his eyes, and he didn’t want to risk scaring them off before he had had a chance to fight.

"Maybe I just don't feel like wasting my time with you _fags_."

That did the trick. The whole group started forward as the human sputtered in rage and swung at Dean's face.

************************************************************************************************************************************

There were still several little shards of glass embedded in his palms. Castiel had tried to get them all out but his vision was slightly blurred, and he couldn't stop shaking. Instead he wound a pair of dish towels around his hands to stop the bleeding. _Well, that was colossally stupid of me,_ he thought. He might as well have spat in the demon's face. Cas didn't know what to think now. Dean had left in the car without another word. Presumably he would return, but when? More important, what would he _do?_ Castiel’s imagination was providing him with some horrifying possibilities. He mentally kicked himself for making such a scene. Castiel had _known_ that he was the property of a demon, but there was a problem with that. He had let his assumptions about his situation overwrite the reality. He'd assumed that he would be a prisoner, treated like a sex toy, maybe a punching bag, and had acted accordingly. In some ways, like that morning in bed, his expectations had been met. In others, though, there was a big difference. Dean hadn't struck him, penetrated him, or even threatened him - until now. The longer he thought it over, the more he realized that the demon had been handling him with kid gloves. Instead of pain, it had been friendly words and gentle touches; he had even cooked for Castiel. It was almost like there were two Deans. The one with soft green eyes, a soothing voice, and a warm smile; and the black-eyed nightmare. And he'd brought out the nightmare.

 _How do I fix this? **Can** I fix it?_ He needed to get away from the demon, or bring Green-eyes back. He considered his options. Option One: He could run - he wouldn't get far in these woods in his condition, and it would be breaking the deal. Innocent people would die. Option Two: He could try to placate the demon - that would likely involve some form of sex. He thought he might throw up if he tried it. Dean had made it clear that he wanted Cas to do _something_ sexual today, and he wondered if the demon would hold him to that after cutting him up. He didn’t want to refuse and risk angering Dean again, but the thought of touching his captor in that way made his stomach turn. He wracked his brain for some kind of middle ground. His eyes roamed over the dining room, resting on the mess of glass, wine, and blood. _Maybe if I clean this up? Would he take that as an apology?_ It was worth a shot, so he locked away his concerns and got to work.

Putting the food away was first. Then he gathered the dishes to rest in the sink while he took care of the floor. Holding the broom was agonizing, but he got most of the glass up. He started to get woozy again as he was mopping up the fluids with some old rags. He sat back and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. _I'll just sit and catch my breath for a moment..._ Before he knew it he was dozing off, caught between the pain, the blood loss, and the adrenaline crash.

It was mid-afternoon when the front door opened. Castiel heard the heavy footsteps on the tile as if they were far away. His brain finally registered the information when firm hands gripped his upper arms and began pulling him up. Cas jerked and tried to turn away, a slurred plea falling from his lips.

“No! M’sorry, please...” he murmured. One arm wrapped around his waist and drew him close against a warm body as someone shushed him. Castiel leaned into the touch, letting the now-familiar voice wash over him.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. I’m here,” Dean soothed. “I’ve got you now.” Cas’s eyelids felt like lead, but he managed to open them enough to see the demon’s eyes. _Oh, good,_ he thought. _Green. This one won’t hurt me..._ Castiel sighed and let his eyes fall closed as Dean guided his head to rest on the demon’s shoulder. “Come now, Pet. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Cas hummed his agreement and allowed Dean to steer him into the next room and towards the large sofa.

The demon was gentle as he lowered Castiel onto the cushions. He pushed him back to rest against the arm of the couch and lifted his feet onto the coffee table, slipping a pillow underneath Cas’s heels. Dean disappeared for a moment and then was back with a plastic case. He sat on the couch next to Castiel, opening the case as he took one bloodied hand in his. Cas flinched. The glass still in his skin was sending sharp jolts of pain up his arm. Dean shushed him again, carefully removing the towel from the wounds.

“You’re ok, Pet. Just let me take care of you,” he murmured. Castiel was gradually waking up, watching Dean through a slow-clearing haze.

As the demon tended to his injuries, he tried to get his mind working. _I’ve got to figure this out,_ he said to himself. He couldn’t possibly prevent a repeat of today without knowing more about the creature that owned him. He didn’t want to ask anything too pointed, lest he aggravate another sore spot. He wasn’t even sure what exactly had sent the demon over the edge today, whether it was something specific or his defiance in general. Dean looked to be in a better mood now, though. Except for the throbbing pain in his palms, it was like the debacle at lunch hadn’t even happened. _I’ll try for something easy. Just get him talking._ The demon’s calm demeanor gave him the courage to speak.

“Who are you?” he asked. Dean stilled his movements and studied his face, saying nothing for a few minutes.“I want to know about you,” he elaborated. Still quiet, the demon seemed to be considering something. When Dean finally spoke, Cas was surprised by the response.

“That’s a long story you’re asking to hear, Angel,” he commented.

“I’m not going anywhere,” he replied. Dean smiled and resumed his ministrations.

“My name is Dean Winchester. I was born in Lawrence, Kansas...” 

Dean spoke for hours. Telling Castiel about his family; the brutal death of his mother, his father’s crusade, and his brother’s bid for freedom from that life. He paused when he finished patching up Cas’s wounds to make some tea for them both. Then they settled back on the couch together, the human already fascinated by the demon’s tale. The sun had set on them as Dean explained how his father died.

“That’s enough for now,” he declared. “it’s time for you to eat. What do you want?” The demon got to his feet and started for the kitchen, looking back at Cas as he went. Castiel blinked at the question. _Is it that late already?_ He had been so absorbed by Dean’s narrative that he had lost track of time. His stomach gave an unhappy gurgle as he stood up.

“Um, I don’t know. What do we have?” Cas inquired as he trailed after the demon. He was more at ease after learning something about Dean. Definitely, he was still cautious. _He's still a demon after all, and demons are evil._ But he felt like he had a better idea of Dean’s personality now. Hearing about his life - if it was the truth - gave him a different perspective. He thought about the work Dean had done as a human and a shadow of respect began to glimmer in his chest. Care would be needed of course, but he felt better prepared to deal with him. _Start small. Dinner first._

“We got a bit of everything,” the demon shrugged. “Steak, chicken, soup, sandwich, I make a mean burger. What are you in the mood for?” Castiel wasn’t sure why, but hamburgers sounded amazing.

“Burgers, please,” he answered. He sat at the table, watching the demon cross the kitchen. Dean grinned as he pulled the meat out of the refrigerator.

“Man after my own heart,” he laughed.

Cas smiled back, seeing Dean so cheerful moved something in him. Dean talked about growing up on the road as he cooked. How he kept his brother fed, and his father too when he was around. Castiel decided that he didn’t like Dean’s father. He should have been there for his children. Sure he gave his life to save Dean, but that didn’t make up for a lifetime of neglect. He rose to obtain glasses and plates to set the table. Dean reached over as he passed and affectionately tousled Castiel’s hair. It felt nice. They sat down and ate together, chatting about the recipes Dean had invented. _Marshmallow fluff in mac & cheese?? Blech!_

Castiel was amazed at how well they got along once he actually tried to. Dean was funny, warm, and open. He found himself wondering where Dean’s brother was, he seemed so proud of ‘Sammy’. He asked, but Dean told him, ‘we’ll get to that in due time’. There was so much to his story, it made sense that it would take a while to tell. Castiel resigned himself to waiting for the rest of it. He was determined to get the whole story, though. He _would_ find out how Dean got like this.

As they were cleaning up the remains of dinner, Dean reached for Castiel’s waist and pulled him close. Cas tensed, suddenly on alert. The demon breathed him in for a long moment, languidly stroking his hips.

“How you feelin’, Pet?” Dean asked softly, pressing his forehead to Castiel’s. Cas swallowed hard. _So he **is** still expecting sex. What do I do? My hands are pretty much useless right now, but I don’t want to be used..._ He could feel himself starting to shake, but didn’t dare refuse again. _Oral then,_ he decided.

“Better now,” he admitted. “And you?” Dean’s answer was a deep kiss.

He tried to copy what Dean did, to follow his lead. He soon lost himself in the give and take. He shivered as a hand trailed up his spine and carded through his hair. Cas wasn’t sure where to put his own hands. He didn’t want to be too forward. Dean seemed to read his thoughts.

“You can touch me, Sweetheart,” Dean murmured.

He let his hands rest on the demon’s hips then, feeling the muscles shift under the heavy fabric. They moved together in a slow, sweet rhythm, until Castiel forgot everything else. His entire world had shrunk down to him and Dean kissing in the kitchen. He was starting to need air when Dean pulled his head back by his hair and started nibbling and trailing kisses along his jaw.

“So perfect, my Angel,” the demon whispered as he nipped at his earlobe. Cas felt Dean squeeze tight against him, pressing what was definitely an erection into Castiel’s front.

He couldn’t help the small squeak he made as the demon reached down and gripped his ass. Then Dean’s other hand followed the first and Cas was being lifted onto the counter. His arousal had been steadily growing as they made out, and it twitched with interest at the show of strength. The demon pulled his thighs wide and settled himself in between. Castiel tensed up again, the position making him nervous. He _really_ wasn’t ready to be entered. Dean ran his hands up and down his sides, sucking marks into his neck and shoulder. He gradually relaxed again under the demon’s attentions. Castiel’s hands were gently pried from Dean’s hips and guided to his shoulders as Dean turned his attention to the hollow of his throat. Cas leaned his head back against the cabinet with a sigh. _This feels so much better than I imagined..._ he thought as the demon’s hands wandered lower. He knew of course that there would be physical pleasure, but he thought it would be incidental, something to make being touched bearable. Instead he felt cared for and _wanted._ As Dean moved to capture Castiel’s nipple in his mouth he slipped a hand inside his underwear. Cas bucked into the demon’s palm with a needy moan. His inhibitions were falling away faster than he would have believed possible. The voice in his head that spoke of sin and abomination was getting drowned out by the rush of sensations.

“Can’t wait to taste you, Pet,” Dean purred, pulling Castiel’s erection from the cloth and kneeling. “Bet you’re delicious...” Then in one movement the demon swallowed him down.

“Ahh!” Cas gasped. He bucked again and sank his hand into Dean’s hair. “Oh! That... _Ohhh..._ ” he groaned as Dean swirled his tongue around the head of his cock.

Dean reached up and toyed with his nipple, squeezing his shaft with the other hand. Cas was now officially incapable of rational thought. Everything currently centered on what Dean’s mouth was doing to his dick. His other hand joined the first, seeking an anchor in the soft blond hair. Dean started to move his hand in tandem with his tongue and it took all his self-control not to push himself all the way into Dean’s throat. Over the next several minutes Dean seemed to work miracles. He was racing toward the edge, the glorious wet heat around him teasing him into a gasping, moaning mess. Dean’s hands moved from his cock and chest to hold his hips down. Then Dean sucked hard and drew in Castiel’s entire length, pressing his nose into the dark, curly hair and squeezing his hipbones. Cas was feeling a different kind of tension coiling low in his belly. He tried to get a warning out.

“Dean, I...” he panted.

Dean swallowed around him and Castiel came with a strangled shout, his hips attempting to buck even further into that heavenly warmth. Dean held him still and suckled him gently through the aftershocks. He sat limply on the counter after, trying to catch his breath. _That was incredible..._ He rolled his head forward to look down at Dean. There was a sizable bulge in the front of his jeans. _He hasn’t climaxed yet._ Dean was tucking him back into his boxer-briefs, watching him from beneath golden eyelashes. _It’s a test,_ he thought. _He’s waiting to see if I’ll ‘do my part’._ His hands were still in Dean’s hair, so he just barely pulled up, silently asking him to rise. Dean let go of him as he stood slowly.

Castiel had only a vague idea of how to proceed. He didn’t exactly take notes as Dean blew him. So he started with what he could remember, and leaned in to kiss Dean. He could taste himself on Dean’s tongue, salty and slightly bitter, but not bad. They stayed like that a while, lazily exploring each others mouths. Dean sped their pace slightly and Cas took that as his cue to move it along. He fumbled with Dean’s belt for a moment, his bandaged hands slipping on the buckle. He gave a tiny noise of impatience and Dean covered Castiel’s hands with his to still his attempts. Dean undid his own belt and zipper and took a half step back. They kept their mouths together, Dean sighing into his mouth as he pushed his pants down far enough to expose his throbbing member. _This is it,_ Castiel said to himself, closing his eyes. _I can do this. Just get him off. Don’t think about it, just do it._ He broke the kiss as he slid off the counter and then to his knees, sinking down a little faster than he had intended. He winced slightly at the sudden weight on the fresh cuts. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

Cas found himself faced with a hard, thick, leaking cock. He licked his lips and looked up at Dean. Dean was watching him with a soft expression. If Castiel had to define it, the closest he could come would be ‘adoration’. He couldn’t remember anyone ever looking at him like that. His own mother had always been disappointed with him. Dean though, gazed down at Castiel almost lovingly, his green eyes shining with wonder. _I haven’t even touched him, and he’s looking at me as if I hung the moon just for him._ It made him want to _earn_ that look. With renewed courage, he turned back to the twitching dick in front of him and mentally prepared himself. Gripping the base, he took the head in his mouth. It was warm and heavy on his tongue. He pressed his tongue up against the underside and sucked. He made some experimental movements with his tongue and hand as he glanced to Dean to check his reaction. His green eyes were blown wide with lust, his swollen lips parted and slick. Dean gave a low groan and reached for him. Hands buried in his hair, guiding him through the motions, and soon Cas had a rhythm going that made Dean pant and writhe in pleasure.

“Fuck, Angel...” Dean growled. “That fucking _sinful_ tongue of yours. You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” The grip on his hair was bordering on painful, and he felt Dean tense suddenly and braced himself.

“Caaas...” Dean breathed as he came, shooting salty liquid down his throat.

Castiel tried to swallow it all and suckle him like Dean had done for him. He stayed on his knees while the erection in his mouth slowly softened. A tug at his scalp and he pulled off and stood, waiting for Dean to speak. After he arranged himself, Dean wrapped him in his arms and peppered kisses over his face and neck.

“You were amazing, Little One,” Dean purred. “You did so well, fucking awesome.” Cas felt the blush creep up his cheeks at the praise. Dean led him through the cabin to the bedroom and then let go to reach under the bed, pulling out a dark blue duffel bag. For a moment Cas was confused, then he remembered the reward Dean offered earlier.

“There you go, Pet,” he smiled. “Just like I promised.”

Castiel unzipped the bag and pulled out a pair of flannel pajamas and a toiletry case. Dean was watching him, his expression still fond. _Maybe he isn’t all bad,_ he thought. _He kept his promise, and what we did felt wonderful. Maybe the man he was is still in there somewhere..._ He stepped forward to rest a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Thank you, Dean.”

**********************************************************************************************************

 _Too easy,_ he smirked as his pet left to dress in the bathroom. After venting his ire on those bikers it was a simple matter to wipe the metaphorical slate and approach it like any other problem. As he had sliced through the third biker’s spleen he had realized that his human needed a cause. He needed _hope_. Not an ‘I hope he doesn’t beat me today’ kind of hope, but something long-term, something to strive for. If he was careful, he might be able to direct it from defeating him, to containing the damage. When he had finished with his little therapy session (even the barkeep came after him with a shotgun, the dumb fuck), he cleaned himself off and drove back to the cabin. He worked out a general plan on the way back.

Finding his pet passed out in the middle of cleaning up his mess was a pleasant surprise, it was a sign that he was probably in the right headspace. He already used the stick, now came the carrot. Dean was good at this. Tending to the human, he was all soothing words and soft touches. When Cas had asked about his life, he decided the truth would be best. Without all the guilt weighing him down he recognized what a shit hand he’d been dealt. It would break anybody’s heart. So he started telling Castiel his story. Most of it, anyway. Edging around the issues with his dad, hinting how disappointed his dad had been with him, despite how hard he tried to be the good soldier his father wanted. The bits about his mom and brother he worded carefully. He didn’t want to lay it on too thick, and he would say more about Sammy later. His angel lapped it up. _If I can keep this going, I’ll have him eating out of my hand by the weekend_.

Trading blow jobs had been fun. He wanted to completely ruin him, to make his pet crave what he gave him, so he gave the best he knew how. It played out perfectly. Little clues here and there had convinced him that Castiel had been starved for affection, and he was determined to get him addicted to his attentions. Judging by the way the human had leaned into his touches, he was more than half-way there already. The blow job he received had been better than he had expected, especially for a first time. _My innocent little lamb is a natural-born cock-sucker,_ he thought. He was pleased with how little it took to get the ex-priest on his knees. A few caresses and the mother of all puppy-dog looks and his pet couldn’t wait to suck him off. _Sammy would be proud... or not. Whatever._

He headed back out to the living room to lounge on the couch. Castiel walked in twenty minutes later, dressed for bed and yawning. He turned to Dean and tilted his head to the side.

“Can you tell me more about the things you hunted?” _Huh, didn’t see that coming._ Dean looked him over and shook his head.

“Not tonight, Angel,” he said. “You don’t want me to open that box of nightmares for you.” Cas furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose. _Oh, come on, that’s not fair..._ He was gonna cave if his pet kept being so freaking adorable.

“But...” the human started. “I want to know how it was for you. You know, _before._ ”

 _Before my theme song became a ‘Back In Black/Highway to Hell’ mash-up,_ he finished in his head. He sat up and stretched his hand out, beckoning Cas to him. Castiel slipped his hand in Dean’s and sat down next to him.

“I know you’re curious, Pet,” he began, freeing his hand to stroke the dark hair. “But it’s getting late, and I don’t want to scare you. If you still want to hear about it tomorrow morning, I’ll talk you through the types of hunts. Good enough?” Cas squinted at him, tilting his head again. Slowly, the human nodded and yawned bigger.

“All right,” he conceded. “Tomorrow, then.” Cas stood to leave and Dean followed, walking his pet to the bedroom.

They stopped at the door and Dean pulled his toy in for a goodnight kiss. He put every trick and signal he knew into anchoring himself in the ‘good’ category in Castiel’s subconscious. By the time they broke apart they were both breathing heavily. Cas looked completely blissed-out. _Damn... This kid’s like a drug,_ he thought. He wanted nothing more than to throw the former priest on the bed and bury his dick in that finely toned ass. But that would have destroyed all the progress he’d made so far. So instead he gave the human’s face a gentle caress and planted one last, far more chaste, kiss on the corner of his mouth. He gave another puppy-in-love look as he moved away.

“Sweet dreams, Angel.”


End file.
